User blog:Kopakamata97/Kopaka's Writing Contest
Winner '' by ]] Introduction Hello everyone! This is the first time I've ever held a writing contest! If you know me, you may know that I enjoy working on writing my story The Silence of the End. For that reason, the contest is going to be based on that. Your Task You're going to be able to choose from one of seven ideas or one of your own revolving around the Predaria story arc present in The Silence of the End. Here is a list of possible topics for you to write about: # We meet Valkyr several weeks in to surviving alone on Predaria. What might he have encountered or done during those weeks? # In the beginning chapter, Garvankh is possessed by a bounty hunter named Syran. Create a backstory for Syran. # What was life like in Arxis before the Dismorphus arrived? # How did Grizael rise to power and how did he create Arxis? # At the end of Chapter 8, Valkyr meets a bounty hunder named Laran. What might her back story be? # Hadrid and Lanua, both serial killers, had a fierce rivalry that eventually lead to the end of Hadrid. What caused the rivalry to begin? # Members of the Dismorphus were found living at Arxis. How did they get there? What did they do there? Remember: You are not required to pick one of the ideas. The story can be however long or however short you want it to be; the judging is based on the writing itself. How to Enter There are only five steps in entering: # Pick a topic that you want to write about. # Leave a comment saying you are in. # Write a story or make a comic. # Once you begin to write the story, leave me a message with a link to it. If you prefer, you may do this in the comments instead. # Wait for the judging to begin! Rating In order to give you a score, I'll need to read everyone entries. I'll leave a full review of your story along with a final score on its talk page. This is how the rating system works (credit ): * Style of Writing: This means how well your stor was written when it comes to formal style, interesting dialogues, etc. (10/10) * Originality: This means you were creative and became a bit original without straying far from the Predaria arc. (10/10) * Suspense: This is judged on how excited I was to see what would happen to the characters you've used. (10/10) * Character Development: This is based on how your characters change throughout the story, either for the better or for the worse. (10/10) * Setting Description: This will be based on how well you describe any given scene of the story in order to obtain a sense of detail. (10/10) * Matching with Canon: This must be achieved if you want it to be a winner. It cannot be made canonical without it. (1/1) Prizes Yeah, this is the part everyone wants, right? First Place * You will receive a First Place Award on your Toa Page (the award is still being designed). * A character of your choice (excluding self-MoCs) will appear in The Silence of the End. * Your entry will become canon, and events from your story may be referenced in future chapters. * If desired, you will be elected as one of the leaders in Shadow Authors Club. Second Place * You will receive a Second Place Award on your Toa Page (the award is still being designed). * A character of your choice (excluding self-MoCs) will appear as a minor character in The Silence of the End. * Your entry will become canon (as long as it is not of the same topic of the first place winner). Third Place * You will receive a Third Place Award on your Toa Page (the award is still being designed). * A character of your choice (excluding self-MoCs) will appear as a mentioned character in The Silence of the End. Other Entries * You will receive an Honorable Mention Award on your Toa Page (the award is still being designed). Entries Here are the entries to my contest: * Outlast by (Topic #2) * Death in Silence by (Topic #1) * Cat and Mouse by (Topic #1) Updates * New topic added. * New rating bracket added. Time The contest starts December 18th, 2013 and ends on April 10th, 2014 June 4th, 2014 (the two-year anniversary of me starting The Silence of the End...wow...that went fast). If you have any questions, I can answer them on either my talk page or in the comments. Good luck! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 17:45, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Special thanks to for inspiring this contest (and the contest layout).